The five corners of a Star
by The Hellsfire Angel
Summary: Rated for language and possibly future chapters. Basically Ranma12,Eva,Inuyasha,Yuyuhakusho,and TenchiMuyo are mixed together for craziness galore!
1. Ranma's story

It's another typical day in Nerima, and everything runs smoothly….well, as smoothly as one can imagine. As Ranma has been beaten by Akane, glomped in a painful way by Xian Pu, hit on in a SERIOUS fashion by Ukyou, and assaulted by Kodachi's poisons, you can infer how bad his day has been thus far.

He's presently sitting on the roof of the Tendo dojo and wondering what he's gonna do with himself….or possibly staring off into space..not sure.

The sun's presently going down, however, so he decides that he's gonna go in…until an angry Ryoga Hibiki jumps onto the roof with him.

"Damn you, Ranma Saotome! I have you now!" he yells.

"Glad to hear it, pig-boy I've been itchin' for a good fight all day!" Ranma snaps back…okay, it isn't true, but he has to act like nothing that had transpired that day had bothered him, or Ryoga would get all weird.

Ryoga launches a series of punches and kicks, none hitting Ranma's iron defenses. Ranma launches a single snap-kick aimed at Ryoga's chest and lands it, sending Ryoga flying into the koi pond.

"Ha-ha, bull's-eye!" Ranma laughs as P-Chan climbs out of the koi pond, bruised and beaten.

It's about this time Akane realizes that Ranma just hit something into the koi pond and P-Chan climbed out of it, so she jumps on the roof, her battle aura flaring and her invincible mallet ready to go.

"RAAAANMAAAAAA!" She yells, throwing swing after swing at the pigtailed martial artist.

"Dammit, Akane, why're you swingin' at me!" Ranma shrieks, barely able to dodge her attacks. Unfortunately, talking made him lose concentration and allowed her downswing to nail him in the face, sending him through the roof and to the dojo floor.

"That'll teach you for hurting my P-Chan!" Akane calls down to his twitching form.

Ranma awakes to a strange environment to see a man a little taller then him wearing long, black robes, and a hood to hide his features.

The man looks at Ranma and smiles inwardly at his luck. He motions for Ranma to listen to him as he says "It begins. It all begins now…the fate of all mankind rests with me, and you shall become part of me!"

"Huh? Become a part of you?" Ranma asks, "Uh, mister, who are you?"

The man doesn't move, doesn't flinch, doesn't even acknowledge Ranma's presence, just repeats his previous statement, "It begins. It all begins now…the fate of all mankind rests with me, and you shall become part of me!"

"Wow, uh…you got this creepy-hooded guy thing down, huh?"

"It begins. It all begins now…the fate of all mankind rests with me, and you shall become part of me!"

"…"

"It begins. It all begins now…the fate of all mankind rests with me, and you shall become part of me!"

"Okay, this is freaking weird, you mind NOT being a freak for a minute and tell me where I'm at or how to get out of here or ANYTHING important-"

"It begins. It all begins now…the fate of all mankind rests with me, and you shall become part of me!"

"….Not getting anywhere, huh?"

"It begins. It all begins now…the fate of all mankind rests with me, and you shall become part of me!"

"…thought not…."

AN: OK, not the best beginning, but I can promise you guys it's gonna get a LOT better if you keep reading!


	2. Shinji's story

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: thank you guys for your patience, I kinda had a hard time with some writer's block, but uh, I got this done! This is for fun, nothing more, please don't hurt me!

Chapter 2: Shinji's tale

It's another long, boring day in Tokyo-3. Shinji's sitting in his room, listening to his SDAT play Ludwig Van's 9th, and he's slowly falling asleep….until Asuka breaks in and demands he cook on her designated cooking day.

"Dammit Shinji, are you even listening to me!" She shouts before ripping the headphones out of his ears. "I'm telling you to cook for me, dammit!"

"But it's your day to cook," Shinji mutters under his breath.

"I heard that baka! I'm not cooking today because Misato's not gonna be here today! Why should _I_ cook when there's not a descent audience in the room to witness my glorious cooking!"

"Glorious? I thought glory was a good thing?"

Asuka's taken aback by his blunt attempt at comedy, but she grabs him by the collar and throws him into the kitchen anyway.

"And make it GOOD this time, baka, or I'll put you through the wall!"

Shinji mutters curses under his breath, but begins cooking the meal nonetheless. He's not sure whether it's his inherent fear of Asuka that makes him want to cook or his need to be fed himself, but he cooks a fairly descent miso soup dish and pours himself a bowl. Then he begins the fun he's been suppressing for a LONG time. He first pours Tabasco sauce into it, not much, just the whole bottle. Then he takes salt and unscrews the cap. Once removed, he dumps the remainder of the salt into the soup.

His masterpiece completed, he sits down at the table, happily munching his soup. It's about that time Asuka notices the food that he prepared and goes to get some. She completely ignores the empty bottles of Tabasco and salt and heads straight for the soup. She pours herself a large bowl and sits across from Shinji.

"Well, it SMELLS good enough, baka!" she says. But then she takes a bite and turns a pale shade of green…quite sickening, if I do say so myself…

She rushes to the bathroom and continues to vomit out the disgusting taste that somehow manages to top Misato's famous country-fried chicken.

"What's the matter Asuka?" Shinji yells to the back room, "I thought you WANTED me to cook today!"

His teasing gets him nowhere fast, however, as Asuka rushes out of the bathroom, looking like a red-hot teapot with steam coming out of her ears.

"I'm gonna KILL you, Shinji!" she yells as she rushes him.

Shinji ducks to one side to avoid her kick aimed at his family jewels, but she launches a right hook that collides with his left temple, knocking him out instantly. She loses interest in that pursuit, however, when she notices that his bowl of Miso soup is untouched by his prank. She happily finishes his food as he bleeds from the head on the ground.

Shinji awakes in a strange room with a man in all black robes with a hood up so he can't see his face. Another man wearing a red shirt with gold trim and black pants is standing in front of him.

"It begins," the hooded man says, "It all begins now! The fate of all mankind rests with me and you shall become part of me!"

The man in the red shirt takes a step back, then yells "Fuck THAT, man! I'm not becoming part of you!"

The hooded man simply repeats himself, "It begins! It all begins now! The fate of all mankind rests with me and you shall become part of me!"

The pigtailed boy in the red shirt seems to lean forward, trying to figure out what's under the man's hood, then asks, "Don't you say ANYTHING different!"

The other man repeats himself AGAIN and Shinji takes that time to chime in.

"Where are we?" Shinji asks

The man in the red shirt turns to regard him. "Oh, so I'm NOT the only one in here with this loony! Look, I don't know WHERE we are, but I wanna find the fastest way outta here. You with me?"

Shinji nods and the other boy (he discovered it was a boy when he turned around, and his previous thoughts of him being a full grown adult were wrong.) seems to lighten his mood noticeably.

"I'm Ranma," he says with a handshake.

"I'm Shinji, Shinji Ikari," that was that, and they both wandered into the darkness.

AN: what do you think so far? I'll write more when I get the chance, and I WILL incorporate other characters, but for now, this is it.


	3. Yusuke's story

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

AN: I know, it's moving kinda slowly, but I PROMISE, there'll be more action in later chapters! Right now, I'm just trying to introduce the characters and set the stage. Please don't lose faith in me!

Chapter 3: Yusuke's story

"Another boring day at school," Yusuke yawns as he plops down next to Keiko and Kuwabara for lunch.

"You said it Urameshe, it's boring today!" Kuwabara laughs heartily at this.

"Oh, quite complaining, you two!" Keiko snaps, reminding both boys about the lunches she prepared.

"So, what's on the menu?" Yusuke asks sarcastically.

"Chicken salad sandwiches, a small chef salad with ranch dressing, some pickled vegetables, and some rice." Keiko smiles happily.

(AN: I'm not sure if I'm spelling her name right, please correct me if I'm not thus far and I'll change it later.)

"All right! Sounds good!" Kuwabara starts eating rapidly, but Yusuke senses something and starts looking off the edge of the roof to his right.

"What's the matter Yusuke?"

"Nothing Keiko, just thought I heard something!"

Yusuke happily stuffs his face with the food that's sitting in front of him.

An hour later, the three students are sitting in class. Yusuke is staring out a window, hardly paying any attention to the instructor, instead focusing on what he had sensed earlier to try and figure out what it was he felt. Kuwabara is noisily sleeping with his head down, his snores just now getting the attention of the teacher, and Keiko is trying to wake the sleeping boy up so he doesn't get into trouble.

That's when it happens. Yusuke hears a voice coming from seemingly all around him. He can't place what it's saying, but from the looks on everyone's faces, they heard it too.

"What is that!" a now fully-conscious Kuwabara yells to Yusuke.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's going down!" Yusuke yells back.

A large demon with green flesh and shaggy hair covering it's back leapt through the roof, not leaving a hole from where it fell. It was weak, but had enough tentacles for legs to give the two spirit detectives a run for their money (in this fic, I altered Kuwabara's role so he was also a spirit detective, rather than having him just be the guy that agrees to come along).

The demon would have been a piece of cake to handle…if it was alone. Dozens of demos come from all over the place. They come through the window, the ceiling, the main door, the floor and eventually they blow a hole in the wall by the door so they can all get in at once.

"Why can't we just have the day off?" Yusuke murmurs to himself.

They all charge forward: demons on the two spirit detectives. Needless to say, the spirit detectives seemed to be winning…until one of the demons got a lucky shot in and hit Yusuke in the side of the neck. It wasn't that hard…or so he thought. It actually plugged the main artery's flow of blood to the brain, and after a few seconds of heavy blood flow, he passed out from no new oxygenated blood to the brain.

Yusuke awakes in a strange room that is pitch black and only has a man muttering to himself. "Oh great, what now!" Yusuke yells as he surveys the room around him.

AN: I know, I know, it's been a while since I posted again, but I was busy…gimme a break….next chapter will be posted whenever I get the chance to post it again…but life gets busy for me around this time of year….


	4. Inuyasha's story

Disclaimer: See chapter 1

AN: I know, now you guys are getting bored with my story. Right now I'm zipping through this, because it's just taking things out of their normal lives and saying how they get brought together. I promise it'll slow down when I finish chapter 5.

Chapter 4: Inuyasha's Tale

"Kagome and Inuyasha are fighting AGAIN?" Miroku asks Shippo. It's been a long time since he's been around the new couple, but he knows enough to not get too close.

Shippo nods and points to Inuyasha running from Kagome, who is carrying the tetsuiga. Although sheathed it's still a powerful blow should he get hit. "Yeah, they've been fighting all morning."

Sango gets her usual worried expression on her face and asks "What have they been fighting ABOUT?"

Shippo shrugs, "I don't know, all I know is when I woke up they were fighting and she's been comparing him to Miroku all morning."

Miroku glances at the sun's location. "It's in the evening now, Shippo. You mean they've been at this all day?"

Shippo's response is a simple nod.

This is about the time Kagome gets sick of chasing Inuyasha and yells "Sit boy!" The usual clamor of his face hitting the ground signals the onlookers that he's a goner. "This is for touching me in my sleep!" she brings the tetsuiga down and it makes a resounding conk sound as the scabbard connects with the back of Inuyasha's head.

Inuyasha gets up and yells "Dammit, for the last time, I didn't mean to! I was asleep and I rolled over! My hand may have ACCIDENTALLY touched your chest, but I wasn't awake until you started yelling at me!"

Kagome tapped him on the forehead with the hilt of his own sword and he snatched it out of her hand.

"Well, I guess that explains the comparisons to Miroku." Sango chuckled.

"Hey, I resent that!" Miroku said, but a blush appeared on his face.

"Yeah, Sango, Miroku feels up girl's butts, not their chests!" Shippo teased.

"Man! Everyone's ganging up on me!" Miroku pouts.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha made up and started walking over to everyone else.

"Oh, hey Miroku! Hey Sango! What's been new?" Kagome asked as she runs towards her two friends.

"Nothing, really." Miroku responds, happy for a subject change.

"You still groping people, Miroku?" Inuyasha asks when he gets close enough to be heard.

"Dammit, I don't wanna talk about this!"

"Aww, how cute, he's embarrassed!" Sango giggles with Kagome while Kirrarra, Inuyasha and Shippo try to hold back full out laughter.

Later that evening at the dinner table, Inuyasha passes out, seemingly for no reason. Upon further examination Miroku found it was a delayed concussion from when Kagome hit him with the tetsuiga.

Inuyasha wakes up in a dark room with nothing in it but him. He knows, he'd smell anyone if they were there. It was when he started mumbling to himself he thought he smelled something funny in the room. He shrugged it off as his imagination and kept mumbling.

"How am I gonna get out of here? Can I change the amount of the light with the windscar? Maybe not…"

Then he heard a voice yell "Aww great, what now!" and turned to regard his new acquaintance.

"Who're you?" Inuyasha asks.

"What's it to ya! I wanna ask YOU the same question!" Yusuke shouts at him.

……ok, I'm gonna take a step back and let you know the situation if you haven't guessed it yet….Inuyasha: a demon, strong as hell, ESPECIALLY when he uses the tetsuiga. Yusuke Urameshe: spirit detective, strong as hell, hates demons of all varieties. (Excluding Hiei and Kurama)….back to the story now.

"Hey, what's your problem! I ain't gonna take this from some punk!" Inuyasha snaps back.

"I'm a spirit detective, I kill demons like you!"

"Then what're you waitin' for!"

And thus, the battle royal begins……

AN: One more, then it'll slow down enough for me to get to the story itself and not the introductions.


End file.
